navycraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Firecontrol
Equipment Name: Firecontrol *Function: Controling Sign for Missile & Torpedoes fired with passivesonar or Advacedradar *Cost: $2000 (Per Sign NBZ) $500 (per sign Newer verions) Overview Firecontrol is a form of controller for Mk3 type torpedoes. Later versions of this spigot would change Firecontrol so it would also used to control both the Mk3 torpedoes and Mk3 missiles in updated version of the spigot, called Navycraft: Reloaded spigot. This is version of Firecontrol is also expensive but powerful. Firecontrol sign(s) act as a guidence control system that allows the user to directly attack units with low probility of missing unless target is defender destroy the weapon or interferrence from special defensive equipment. *Note: Due to the nature of changes made with navycraft's later versions, the sign works more effectively in later versions. The following section goes by which version you could be using. How It Works All Versions of Navycraft Firecontrol overides control from the periscope and the torpedo launchers assigned to tube signs. Players will click on these firecontrol signs, choosing which mode they wish to set, which includes Straight, Spreed, and Periscope, and also the Firecontrol will override how deep the weapon will travel. (Depth 0 is on top of the water, while depth 60 just above the ocean floor (floor of the world is there nothing on the bottom.) How the Original Version of FireControl Worked Firecontrol using the original Naval Battlezone spigot works differently than in later versions. It worked similar to TDC, using Periscope with a player visually guiding the weapon when its fired. However, Firecontrol allows for independent control of each torpedo. So when firing Torpedo, the torpedo will go to where user of the periscope was last aimed. So if player fires 1 torpedo, the torpedo will go that target, if the player turns their view to another target, 2nd torpedo fired will go to this second target as their firing. Navycraft Reloaded (NavalClash & Newer) The signs need work in tandem with either passivesonar (torpedoes) or advancedradar (missiles). These signs feed the Firecontrol signs information it needs to lock-on to it's user's desires target and destroy it. Using the sensor sign, user will click the sign to the target focus on. The user will then click on the FireControl(s) sign until the target's name appears. If the weapon is fired, fire control will presistly guide the weapon to destination including if it misses, it will circle weapon back and try hit it again until it runs out fuel/time and expires. Another difference between old version of firecontrol and Reloaded is this newer version does not require you set how high you wish the missiles to travel. It simply goes. Missiles have two styles of Lanchers, both require how high the missiles will fly. Firecontrol works bother launchers. Firecontrol signs must be close to these launchers (1 block) disepenser or dropper blocks as well the Tube signs. How to Use It How to Use the Original Version of FireControl The following step by step instructions on how to use the original version of Firecontrol when using Minecraft lite or the original Naval Battlezone spigot. *Note - Remember to know which version of navycraft you are using. Lite version and the original version will work same, but Reloaded was altered depending which version you are using! *Note - Depending on layout of the vehicle, a second crew aside from the captain/owner will be needed to operate the system. If the person does not get to the Periscope in time for the weapon's launch, it will be difficult to guide the weapon. ;*Step 0 - Activate Weapon ;*Step 1 - Punch the dispenser of all missile launchers being used prior to use. ;*Step 2 - Pre-Set your Firecontrol sign to right modes : 11) Set how deep you wish the torpedoes to operate. 2) Hold shift & clicking the Firecontrol sign, selecting which mode you wish to use, spread, straight or Periscope. For this case, Periscope. *Step 3 - Shoot and Scoot! - : Left click torpedo launher's weapon run to the periscope and LOOK at the target you wish torpedoes to go to. How to Use the Navycraft Reloaded Version of FireControl This example uses a ship armed with Mk3 Homing Missiles and Fire Control. *NOTE: This example mentions you needing turn weapons on, you do not need do so when your making the attack this can be done before hand. The following are instructions how to use Firecontrol with either passivesonar (Torpedoes only) or advancedradar (both weapons). ;Step 0 - Activate Weapons ;*Punch the dispenser of all missile launchers being used prior to use. ;*Step 1 - Activate Advancedradar : Click on the Advancedradar signs. ;*Step 2 - Wait for enemy : Wait until your advancedradar finds a target ;*Step 3 - Select Your Target : Holding the "ctrl", use mouse button and Click Advancedradar until target you wish to fire on is selected. ;*Setp 5 - Select target on FireControl Sign : Click on Firecontrol sign assigned to weapon you wish to fire to the target you wish to shoot. ;*Setp 6 - Fire! : Left click stone button to fire. End result is missiles or torpedoes moving to the target with high probability of hitting it. The defending vehicle only Flares or Jammer will prevent missiles to miss the target. While a vehicle's crew can use CIWS to shoot missiles down or destroying torpedoes riding above the water. Gallery NBZ Style Firecontrol Mk3 Torpedoes.jpg|Classic NBZ Firecontrol setup for Mk3 Torpedoes on submarine. NBZ Style TDC & Firecontrol Mk3 Torpedoes.jpg|TDC and Firecontrol Signs in use on a Submarine (old Classic Navycraft) Set is same on Reloaded. Category:Equipment Signs